Eres parte de mi
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: El elenco de Glee se reune para celebrar una ultima cena aluego del final de la serie. Todos estan festejando, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que Dianna tiene planeada. ACHELE. One-Shot. Antes "Will you marry me?". Re-escrita.
1. Nota

Estoy reescribiendo la mayoría de mis historias porque no me gustan como estan escritas las mas antiguas y creo que puedo hacerlas mucho mejor. No creare nuevas historias, simplemente reemplazare los capitulos y cambiare la sinopsis pare que sepan que estan reescritas.

Eso es todo de mi.

Saludos :D


	2. Eres parte de mi

**Volví**** a escribir esta historia porque no me gustaba nada, nada. Que es lo que normalmente sucede cuando es tu primer historia. **

**Por cierto, esta historia es para Mofletes, como regalo adelantado por su examen del próximo sábado. **  
**Mofletes, se que te ira muy muy bien porque eres muy muy inteligente. Te quiero. **

**Nos leemos pronto :D**

* * *

Es la última cena con los chicos del elenco. La serie había llegado a su fin. Todos estaban tristes y felices a la vez, han terminado una etapa y extrañaran ir a los estudios a grabar, pero saben que ahora nuevos proyectos llegarían.

Están todos en un restaurante que habían cerrado para la ocasión. No han ido solos, cada uno está acompañado de sus parejas, algunas no son del show y otros, como tú, encontraron el amor en los estudios de grabación.

Cuando la viste por primera vez, fue una chispa inmediata… química, dicen algunos. Los sentimientos no tardaron en aparecer, pero eran amigas y ambas mujeres… digamos que tardaron bastante en aceptarlos.

Ahora llevan más de años juntas. Si, tuvieron sus idas y vueltas (las apariencias son más difíciles de sostener de lo que parecen), pero lograron salir adelante, enamorándose cada vez más luego de una reconciliación.

Viven juntas desde hace más de un año, y para ti, llego el momento de dar un paso más en la relación, y no, no hablo de comprar un perro juntas, eso ya lo hicieron.

Los únicos que saben lo que planeas son Ashley y Chris, tus fieles amigos, después de todo necesitabas que alguien te ayudara a preparar todo, ¿no?

Y la verdad es que ellos parecen más emocionados que tú con la idea.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Lista?** – te pregunta Ashley luego de parase a tu lado.

Estas en una esquina del restaurante, viendo como Lea habla con HeMo de vaya una a saber que… conociéndola como la conoces debe estar poniéndose al día con la vida de Elijah, tu novia está enamorada de ese niño.

**-Nunca estuve más nerviosa y preparada para algo en mi vida.** – confiesas sonrojada girándote para mirar a tu amiga de frente.

-**Todo saldrá bien, ya está esta todo arreglado.** – te contesta poniendo una mano en tus hombros, dándote animo supones. – **Primero propondré que todos cantemos una canción, ya buscare una excusa de para qué diablos queremos hacer eso. Cuando llegue tu** **momento, vas por la guitarra y cantas. Y, ¡tará!, listo.** – hace una seña extraña con las manos sacándote una sonrisa. Tu amiga está loca, pero como tú también lo estas no puedes decir nada. – **Haces la pregunta, te dice que sí, se besan y cuando llegan a casa festejan.** – termina de explicar subiendo y bajando las cejas, dando a entender la manera en la que creen que festejaran… no está muy lejos de la realidad, aunque eso no quiere decir que no te sonrojes y la golpees en el hombro.

**-Te quiero **– dices, aunque rápidamente te corriges. – **Los quiero. La verdad es que no sé qué haría sin ti o Chris. **

**-Lo se rubia, no puedes vivir si mí. Pero que no te escuche Lea, que no queremos que se ponga celosa.** – contesta y por la cara que pone sabes que Lea está cerca de ustedes, además puedes sentir su perfume.

**-Lo siento Ash, pero esta rubia es ****MÍA** – dice tu morena resaltando la última palabra mientras te abraza por la cintura.

**-Tranquila morena, yo prefiero los rubios. **– responde haciéndote reír a ti y a Lea. Pones tus manos sobre las de tu novia, disfrutando del calor que desprenden. Siempre te sorprenderá el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Lea, a veces te preguntas si no será una estufa…

**-Bueno, bueno. **– Dices divertida - **¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar? Creo que ya estamos todos. **– cambias de tema, quieres que la noche pase rápido.

**-Vamos amor. **– dice soltando tu cintura para tomarte de la mano y arrastrarte a la mesa.

La cena transcurre rápidamente entre anécdotas y risas. Cuando el postre ya había sido devorado por todos, Ashley se levanta de su lugar y pone el plan en marcha. La verdad es que te sientes una agente en cubierto, siempre disfrutas el prepararle sorpresas a tu morena, porque las caras que pone son para el recuerdo.

**-Hey **– dice tu amiga llamando la atención de todos. - **¿Qué les parce si despedimos la serie como se debe?**

**-¿A qué te refieres? **– pregunta Mark confundido, y por la cara de algunos puedes ver que no es el único.

**-Era una serie musical, ¿no? **– responde Ashley con una sonrisa traviesa, todos asienten entendiendo a dónde quiere llegar. -** ¡Entonces cantemos!**

**-¡Yo empiezo! **– exclama tu novia emocionada parándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose al micrófono que uno de los chicos del lugar había traído. La verdad es que nadie se sorprende, y menos los hace la elección de canción. Tu novia _vive_ cantando esa canción.

En cuanto las primeras notas de "Don't rain on my parade" comienzan a sonar, el lugar queda en completo silencio, todos dejándose llevar por la voz de tu novia, esa voz maravillosa que hace que te transportes a lugares extraños y fuera de este mundo.

Cuando tu morena termina, el resto de los chicos comienza a ocupar el micrófono.

Luego de una hora todos habían pasado… bueno, todos menos tú. Siguiendo el acordado plan, Chris te manda al frente y te obliga a pasar.

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. **– ríes cuando lo sientes empujarte por la espalda. – **Solo… aguarden un momento. **– antes de que puedan decir algo sales corriendo a la salida, en busca del que será tu ayudante inanimado durante la sonrisa. En menos de un minuto regresas al restaurante con tu guitarra al hombro.

Agarras una silla y la llevas al micrófono. Te sientas y acomodas todo. Carraspeas un poco y miras a todos antes de comenzar a cantar.

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head__  
__When I think of all the years I wanna be with you__  
__Wake up every morning with you in my bed__  
__That's precisely what I plan to do_

Notas que están sorprendidos con la elección de canción, pero nadie dice nada. Diriges la mirada hacia tu novia, no quieres perderte ninguna de sus reacciones. Tiene la boca entreabierta, de la misma manera que siempre la tiene cuando está realmente concentrada en algo.

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right__  
__Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life__  
__We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush__  
__But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

Tus ojos nunca dejan los de Lea, ves como esos pozos color chocolate comienzan a humedecerse y como sus manos vuelan a cubrir su boca. Nadie habla, todo está en tanto silencio que casi puede sentirse como vibran las cuerdas de la guitarra en cada uno de tus rasgueos.

_I'll say, 'Will you marry me?'__  
__I swear that I will mean it__  
__I'll say, 'Will you marry me?'  
__  
__How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?__  
__Baby I don't ever plan to find out__  
__The more I look, the more I find the reasons why__  
__You're the love of my life  
__  
__And You know one of these days when I get my money right__  
__Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life__  
__We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush__  
__But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

Te levantas de tu lugar y comienzas a caminar hacia tu novia. Lo haces lenta y cuidadosamente. Eres un poco patosa y lo último que quieres es caerte en medio de la canción.

_I'll say, 'Will you marry me?'__  
__I swear that I will mean it__  
__I'll say, 'Will you marry me?'_

Llegas hasta ella y dejas la guitarra colgando en tu espalda. Suavemente colocas una de tus rodillas en el suelo y diriges una de tus manos al bolsillo de tu vestido.

_'Will you marry me?'__  
__I swear that I will mean it_

Sacas la caja de terciopelo azul y la abres, dejando a la vista un anillo de oro blanco con una turquesa en el centro y algunos diamantes pequeños rodeándola.

_I'll say, 'Will you marry me?'_

Lea ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en esconder sus lágrimas, las cuales bajaban libremente por sus mejillas.

Pasan unos segundos luego de que terminas de cantar en los que nadie dice nada, y a ti te entran las dudas. "¿Y si no quiere? ¿Y si es demasiado pronto? Seguro que la asuste y me va a decir que no y me va a dejar y…"

**-Sí. **– lo dice tan suave que a ti te cuesta entenderlo. Cuando tu cerebro lo procesa no tienes tiempo a hacer mucho. De repente te encuentras en el suelo con tu novia encima de ti. Los aplausos llenan el lugar y tú solo puedes reír como una idiota.

Te separas un poco de tu morena, tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

**-Te amo. **– susurras mientras le colocas el anillo y luego le besas la mano, sellando una promesa silenciosa.

**-Te amo, lady Di. **– contesta antes de besarte suavemente, con todo el amor del mundo, como si fueses de cristal y te fueses a romper, sellando su propia promesa, una que dice lo mismo que la tuya.

"_Te amo y nunca te abandonare, porque ya eres parte de mi"_


End file.
